


Nothing But An Empty Shell

by prettypetals



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Like he really is sick af, M/M, Posessive!Deadpool, Romance, Smut, This is NOT death!fic, sick!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: Deadpool heads to NYC to finally meet his all time favorite superhero: Spiderman. But after stopping a few robberies and armed smugglers in the city, he doesn't even catch the webbed wonder's attention, much less a glimpse of him.So he comes to one conclusion: Spiderman is missing.





	Nothing But An Empty Shell

**A/N:**  Hey, everyone! I've finally decided to join the #spideypool ship obsession and hope you all love my new fic. It's unbetated and possibly has several misspelled words but... Read and enjoy because the upcoming official first chapter is coming up soon!

 

**AN EXCERPT:**

 

_"Holy sweet baby matrimony, can I get your autograph?!" A high pitched voice squealed from behind him. Peter spun around, shocked. He couldn't see the three thugs that had stalked him into the darkened alleyway earlier._

_Actually...now that he though about it, they were no where to be seen. Well, considering the whole area lacked any light source. The dark alleyway shrouded the lane so it wasn't easy to visibly make out any bodies, but he could hear someone- a man, no doubt- muttering to himself in the more shrouded part of the corner a couple of feet away._

_Peter frowned as he finally listened to the other man's words._

_"Shut it, Whitey! I was tots not (not) gonna ask him if he was single-" A pause.  "Pfft! With an ass like his, of course he's going to be used to people wanting to grope him... Wait, you think Cap's a virgin?" The unseen stranger made a high pitched squeal. "Yeah, didn't think so. Bet he's like on'na those so-called newlywed brides- all blushin` and-"_

_Peter interrupted him. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Or more importantly, who the heck was he talking to?_

_The muttering immediately stopped. Peter furrowed his brows and slowly stepped forward into the direction of the voice's hidden body.  He froze when he heard the sound of rough boots scuttle towards him and by instinct stumbled back until his back hit the opposite wall._

_Now Peter was a rational sort of guy. Well as rational as anyone could get once they found out that they only had till the end of the year before they died. Sure, he didn't give much of a damn how he would die (exactly) since he had around seven months left. He imagined dying of old age surrounded by friends and family like most sane and totally (normal) human beings.  But no one wanted to actually die by the hands of an actual reaper of death._

_The sillouetted body came into view and piece by piece the ray of light revealed a body, heavily armored with an array of weapons. More distinctively two bladed katanas stood out from the back of the heavily muscled form, fully adorned over a red and black skin tight body suit. The masked assaliant seemed to (grin) despite his masked covered face and said in a husky voice: "Call me Deadpool."_


End file.
